


Dirk: Take Charge by Laylah

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, Humanstuck, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: You're going to leave the toybox in the closet tonight, because you are fairly certain that you can ruin him six ways to Sunday without even a pair of fuzzy handcuffs to back you up, and you really don't want to give the poor guy an aneurysm or something.





	Dirk: Take Charge by Laylah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirk: take charge.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335213) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Dirk: Take Charge by Laylah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335213)  
**Length** : 0:27:08  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Homestuck/Dirk-%20Take%20Charge%20by%20Laylah.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
